Le devoir d'une grande sœur
by Shintako
Summary: Gaara, Temari et Kankuro sont chargé d'une mission de rang A. Depuis son combat contre Naruto, Gaara semble avoir changer. On ne devient fort que lorsqu'on protège quelqu'un... Gaara sauratil appliquer cette règle ou continueratil à combattre pour luimême


Titre : Le devoir d'une grande sœur.

Personnages + Fandom : La team du desert: Temari, Gaara, Kankuro. Du manga Naruto.

Court Résumé : Gaara, Temari et Kankuro sont chargé d'une mission de rang A. Depuis son combat contre Naruto, Gaara semble avoir changer. On ne devient fort que lorsqu'on protège quelqu'un... Gaara saura-t-il appliquer cette règle ou continuera-t-il à combattre pour lui-même ?

Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là. Gaara savait qu'il devait attaquer pourtant il restait obstinément immobile. La scène semblait s'être passée au ralenti et son regard restait fixé sur un détail en particulier. Son visage d'ordinaire imperturbable se tordit dans une légère grimace de surprise et d'incompréhension.

Un rêve... ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Voilà ce que son esprit pensait en boucle alors qu'il voyait le sang jaillir par delà sa protection de sable. Ce sang qui n'était ni le sien ni celui de son adversaire.

----------------------

Quelques heures plus tôt...

Gaara n'était pas totalement remis de son combat contre Naruto mais déjà on leur annonça une nouvelle mission. Par totalement remis, il s'agissait d'une question de point de vue. Médicalement parlant, il était guérit. Pourtant les plus attentifs avaient remarqué qu'il avait imperceptiblement changé.

Même si la mission était de rang A, elle n'avait pas relevé l'intérêt de Gaara. Il restait comme d'habitude, impassible, et se fut Kankuro et Temari qui questionnèrent leur maître sur les détails. Il s'agissait de tuer un seigneur pouvant posséder une escorte ninja d'un rang assez élevée. Quand il parla de tuer, le regard de Baki se posa instinctivement sur une certaine personne.

Mais Gaara ne répondit rien et un silence pesant mêler de surprise de la part des autres gagna le lieu.

Baki se racla machinalement la gorge.

"Bien, Si vous n'avez plus de question, vous pouvez partir."

Le plan était très simple. Il avait pu obtenir des informations sur l'itinéraire de leur cible aussi il suffisait d'attendre à un certain point. Une fois la cible en vue, Kankuro et Temari se chargeaient de distraire et éloigner le plus gros de l'escorte et s'en occuper pendant que Gaara tuait le seigneur.

Bien sûr, le jeune ninja aux cheveux rouges aurait très bien pu s'en charger tout seul mais il fallait croire que Baki ne désespérait pas de trouver un jour du travail d'équipe parmi le trio.

Temari ouvrait la marche tandis que le seul objectif de Kankuro semblait de se tenir le plus loin possible de Gaara tout en rendant cette manœuvre inaperçue.

"Et merde." Souffla-t-il. "Pourquoi toujours avec lui. J'aurais du demander de changer d'équipe." Bien sûr, Kankuro avait remarqué quelques changements chez Gaara depuis l'échec de l'attaque à Konoha mais il restait tout de même sur ses gardes.

Le voyage se passa donc dans un silence religieux, bientôt les arbres se détachèrent du décor désertique et ils arrivèrent en forêt.

Alors que le marionnettiste allait accélérer le pas pour rejoindre Temari et briser le mutisme dans lequel le groupe s'était plongé, celle-ci s'arrêta et tendit le bras pour indiquer au groupe de s'arrêter.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" Questionna le cadet.

Temari ouvrit la bouche et commença une phrase mais elle ne put l'achever car le bruit de projectile se manifesta suivit d'une explosion qui fit basculer Temari en arrière.

Gaara ne bougea pas et fut protéger par son bouclier de sable tandis que son grand frère sortit d'urgence Karasu de ses bandages pour se préparer au combat.

Le nuage provoqué par les parchemins explosifs se dissipa pour laisser place à l'avant-garde de l'escorte qu'ils devront combattre.

"Pour l'effet de surprise, c'est raté." Commenta Kankuro.

"On suit le plan." Ordonna Gaara en ignorant volontairement la remarque de son frère. Aussitôt après avoir dit cela, il tendit son bras et le sable se déversa en une main dresser vers la cible.

Ce geste fut le signal, son frère et sa sœur s'éloignèrent après avoir attirer l'attention des gardes du corps.

Kankuro s'engouffra avec joie dans la forêt, trop heureux de ne pas risquer de se faire prendre dans une attaque de Gaara par mégarde tandis que Temari entamait son combat à moyenne distance de l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Au cas où, se disait-elle.

La main de sable s'abattit sur le ninja qui était rester pour assurer la sécurité du seigneur. Il ne fit pas long feu mais si Gaara s'étonna du faible niveau de l'adversaire, à aucun moment il ne se douta qu'il n'était qu'un leurre.

Un sifflement suivit d'une odeur de brûlé le força à baisser le regard et Gaara vit alors deux mains jaillissant de terre agrippés à ses chevilles. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta une fraction de seconde, s'était les parchemins explosifs que les mains venaient d'accrocher.

"Tsss..."

L'attention de Temari fut un instant perturbé par le bruit et le souffle d'une explosion. Elle eut une pensée inquiète pour son petit frère mais elle fut vite balayée. Gaara s'en sortait toujours alors pourquoi s'inquiéter maintenant ? Elle devait plutôt se concentrer sur son propre combat.

Elle balaya le premier assaillant avec une lame de vent mais du refermer son éventail immédiatement pour bloquer un coup de pied d'un autre adversaire surgissant par derrière. Alors qu'elle encaissait un coup de pied qui la projeta contre un arbre, elle dirigea de nouveau le regard sur le lieu où devait combattre Gaara.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle repensa à la mission avec Konoha où elle avait fui. Alors que les souvenirs s'enchaînaient, Temari réalisa une chose : Elle n'avait jamais cessé de fuir. Comme tout le monde, elle avait peur de Gaara même si elle faisait sembler du contraire.

A l'Académie, elle s'asseyait toujours entre ses deux frères mais gardait tout de même ses distances. A Konoha, elle n'avait pensé qu'à sa propre survie alors que Gaara souffrait du réveil de son démon. Et là encore, elle fuyait en se disant qu'il pouvait très bien de se débrouiller tout seul.

Tandis qu'elle réalisait cela, que cette conclusion résonna dans tout son être, elle portant sa main à ses lèvres et mordit son doigt jusqu'au saignement. Alors que les assaillants se ruèrent sur elle, elle ouvrit son éventail et y traça une ligne de sang. Son regard était si déterminé qu'il aurait pu à lui seul stopper ses adversaires.

"Invocation..." En rassemblant tout son chakkra, elle bougea son éventail. "Kirikiri no Maï !"

Alors que la créature qu'elle venait d'invoquer se chargeait des opposants, Temari malaxa le chakkra qui lui restait dans ses pieds afin de courir plus rapidement vers l'autre lieu du combat.

-------------------------

Un rêve... ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Oui, tout c'était passé tellement vite que ce ne pouvait être que cela. Alors qu'il était toujours immobile, il essaya frénétiquement de résumer ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait pu détacher les parchemins juste à temps et le ninja avait profité de la fumée pour l'attaquer. Gaara ne l'avait vu que du coin de l'œil mais pourtant il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il savait que le bouclier de sable allait le protéger. Ensuite, il vit une ombre passé à toute allure qui s'interposa et puis... tout ce sang.

Ce n'est que lorsque le corps de Temari s'écroula que Gaara rompit sa paralysie et, qu'instinctivement, il cala son bras dans la nuque de sa sœur pour lui éviter de heurté le sol.

Cette vue lui rappelait une scène si familière, il en avait le souffle court et ne pouvait parler ni détacher son regard du visage de Temari.

"Po...pourquoi..." Commença-t-il dans un souffle. "Je n'aurais rien eu alors pourquoi ?" A mesure qu'il parlait sa voix se faisait plus forte et plus énervée. Il était énervé de n'avoir été que spectateur, de ne pas avoir pu agir et de rester là à contempler sa grande sœur qui s'était mi en bouclier devant l'attaque du ninja. Son dernier mot fut un cri. "POURQUOI !"

Temari cracha du sang, elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais renonça vite. "C'est..." Répondit-elle faiblement. "Le... devoir... d'une grande sœur... de protéger ses petits frères." Une quinte de toux lui interdit de parler pendant un bref instant mais malgré la douleur, elle sourit. "Pardon... de ne pas l'avoir compris avant." Dit-elle dans un souffle avant que sa tête bascule légèrement sur le côté, indiquant qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

"Emouvant." Commenta leur adversaire avec un rictus. Pendant ce temps, il avait eu largement le temps de préparé sa technique.

Profitant que l'attention de ses adversaires étaient détournés, il attaqua. Son attaque ne se répercuta que sur un tronc d'arbre.

Gaara s'était permuté un peu plus loin et déposa avec une douceur que personne ne lui connaissait le corps de Temari au sol. Les yeux toujours légèrement écarquillé sous la surprise de ce qu'il venait de voir, il esquissa un faible sourire soulagée.

"Elle est encore en vie." Souffla-t-il. Puis il se redressa et fixa son adversaire droit dans les yeux. "Si j'en fini vite, on pourra la soigner." Dit-il avec une détermination nouvelle.

Alors que l'autre ninja lançait sa contre-attaque, il aurait du voir qu'il fallait fuir. Car le regard que lui lança Gaara était rempli de haine, un regard à glacer le sang. Comme promis, tout fut fini très vite.

----------------------------------------

Kankuro avait sérieusement galérer pour venir à bout de ses adversaires. Il fallait dire que son taijutsu était trop faible pour pouvoir contrer des attaques autre qu'à distance. Toutefois, il était content d'avoir pu s'en sortir sans aide.

Ce qu'il vit en revenant en arrière lui coupa pourtant toute raison de se réjouir. Il se retrouva assez de force pour courir.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?" S'étrangla-t-il presque en posant cette question à son frère.

Son regard passait de Gaara à Temari qui gisait toujours au sol. Le pire des scénarios s'imposa à son esprit. "C'est toi qui ?"

Kankuro se souvenait parfaitement que lors de l'examen à Konoha, ils avaient faillis y passer sous un coup de tête de leur jeune frère, alors imaginer que Gaara avait pu s'en prendre à sa sœur n'était pas difficile.

Silencieux, le cadet hocha négativement la tête comme toute réponse. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre et il s'en fichait de ce que pouvait penser son grand frère. L'accusation ne l'avait même pas choquer, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose.

"Menteur..." Gronda entre ses dents le marionnettiste alors que son frère partit en tenant Temari dans ses bras sans l'attendre.

-----------------------------------------

Plus tard.

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Temari étouffa un grognement plaintif lorsque le soleil de Suna l'éblouit. Elle aurait voulu se réveiller en sursaut mais elle n'en avait tout bonnement pas la force.

Quelqu'un tira lentement les tentures pour cacher la lumière du soleil, plongeant la pièce dans une semi-pénombre.

"Merci." Dit-elle faiblement. Elle fut surprise de voir que cette personne qui revenait à son chevet était Gaara mais l'étonnement laissa place à un sourire.

Fin.


End file.
